1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a communication terminal having a display.
2. Background
A flat display module such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) has garnered much interest as a replacement for existing CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) display devices, principally because LCDs overcome many of the shortcomings of CRT devices. Because of significant improvements that have recently been made, small, light, low-power flat display modules can now be mass produced and used in most communication terminals. However, in spite of their superior performance characteristics, LCDs and other types of flat display modules still have drawbacks.